


Sleepwalking

by Alathya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathya/pseuds/Alathya
Summary: Keith is thinking over what zarkon had said to him when lance walked in and disturbed him from his thoughts.





	

Keith sat in the control room, he held his knife in front of him, sharpening polishing then repeating while thoughts of what Zarkon had said to him all that time ago swirling in his head. He felt a pressure against his shoulder and side. Keith turned to look at what had rested on him and find Lance was the one who had disturbed him from his thoughts. Keith looked him over, he was breathing evenly and his eyes were all glassy.

"Lance?" He called quietly which seemed to rouse lance from his own thoughts. He looked up at Keith with sleepy eyes before he seemed to realise who he was resting on.

"Keith!?" Lance looked him over as if he didn't believe that Keith was real.

"What are you doing?" Keith questioned a little self conscious. He placed his blade beside him and dismissed the thoughts that were previously swirling in his head. To focus on lance, "you came up and just... lent on me?" Keith recounted the previous scene and lance pulled back.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that. I must've been sleepwalking" lance became flustered but Keith still seemed confused.

"Why would you do that?" Keith asked turning to face lance who was quite visibly shaken at the fact that he'd been sleepwalking.

"I guess, I was looking for someone" lance replied in a soft voice while he hid his face from Keith.

"Looking for someone? Like family?" Keith questioned further.

"Normally" lance replayed flatly.

"What do you mean normally?" 

"Well this time..." lance trailed of getting lost in his mind the tips of his ears going a slightly pink tint "itwusdue" he mumbled.

"What?" Keith leaned in to hear lance better for he was uncharacteristicly quiet.

Lance leaned back in response and cleared his throat before he straitened back up and responded "It was you" lance mumbled again.

Keith took a moment to process what lance had said, he sleep walks because he's looking for someone. Normally it's family but this time it was different? 

'It was you' 

The words replayed in Keith's head, and he blushed realising why lance seemed so flustered.

"W-why me?" Keith stuttered trying to fill the awkward silence that had swamped the pair as Keith thought it out.

Lance shrugged and curled his knees to his chest "I don't know" Lance had a troubled look on his face as he starred at the ground in front of him like it'd just payed out his blue lion slippers.

"Well..." Keith tried to keep the conversation going but found it was a lost cause. They fell into a silence that Keith found neither comfortable nor uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing out here?" Lance spoke up filling the silence with an unwanted conversation on Keith's part.

Keith picked up his previously neglected knife and held it out between them, "This?" Keith said trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince lance.

Lance took the knife from his hand and Keith nearly snatch it beck defensively but, he chose not to.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when updates will come but I'll definitely be continuing this story.


End file.
